


Tingly

by Princess_Twilight_84



Category: Animal Inn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Twilight_84/pseuds/Princess_Twilight_84
Summary: Jill ponders what is important when it comes to love. NOT SLASH.  Oneshot.  I own nothing.





	Tingly

You know that tingly feeling you get in your spine when you know something's about to change you forever? I got that feeling the first time I heard my best friend, Valentine Taylor, mention the name Toby.

At first I thought, "Val's going to have a boyfriend before me? Will we grow apart?" But she assured me up and down that they were just friends. I passed off the tingly feeling as paranoia.

Then I met the boy. Toby Curran. He was perfect. Every teen girl's dream. Cute, smart, funny, caring, athletic…and on top of all that, his dad makes the world's best ice cream. The tingles were back with a vengeance.

But I saw the way Val looked at him. She might swear they were just friends, "Toby's like a big brother…", yada yada…but that look was lightyears from how she looked at her little brother, Teddy. So I backed off. 'Cuz Val saw him first.

And because it's Vallie. Because I'm only fifteen; there will be other boys. But there will only ever be one Valentine Taylor. My best friend, the sister I never had. I love her more than I love myself. In the end, that's more important than some dumb schoolgirl crush. That's family.


End file.
